When Lightning Strikes
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: What happens when equivalent exchange isn't enough for mother nature? Simple. She decides to take Edward Elric's life. How will Winry brake the news to Al? Al is human. Takes place in Central. I own nothing. Please read and Review! Rated to be safe!
1. Raining

There was a hushed silence, almost eerie, as storm clouds coated the once blue sky above Amistris. A clap of thunder sounded, and the black sky was illuminated by the single strike of white lightning as it bent and cracked as it tried to touch the ground with unrealistic fingers. Rain pounded the sidewalks, trapping every sensible creature inside in their dens and homes as mother nature cursed Amistris with another roar of thunder. A single person weaved his way through the rain, trudging past puddles as he frantically walked, hoping his efforts weren't in vein.

"Gah..." Alphonse Elric muttered as he fought for shelter under the awning of a closed shop. The drug store was just a few blocks away. If he headed back to the Military base now, all his hard work and his soaked clothes would be for nothing. He paused and sneezed, and sighed. "I swear, if Brother isn't happy about this, he has it coming for him."

Al pushed his way against the wind and the rain, wincing as every clap of thunder roared past him, and stopped his walking when the lightning shot to the ground from the sky above. If Al had still been in his armor at this moment, he would have been like a walking lightning rod and would have been toast. Al paused and sneezed again, shivering from the cold.

"Please be open." Al prayed to himself as he walked to the small drug store at the end of the block. He recalled coming here only once before, to pick something up with Fletcher. He smiled at the time, and how the doctor had reacted towards his armor.

But now Al pushed his way through the open door, his clothes dripping wet as he entered the dry shelter. The doctor eyed Al warily as Al stepped up to the counter, flinging his hood off his head and slinging his soaked arms onto the white, clean counter.

The doctor sighed as he got up from his stool at the back of the store and walked up to the counter where he stood beside Al.

"Young man," he addressed firmly, "aren't you a bit too young to be traveling alone in this sort of storm?"

Al almost laughed, but nodded. "Yes, I know," he said, respectfully dipping his head at the man. "But I have to get something. You see, my brother is very ill, and is has only been getting worse. I am very worried about him."

The doctor smiled, and Al had not noticed the cigarette in the doctor's hand until he brought it to his parted lips and slowly drew in. Only until after blowing the steamy, white smoke from his mouth and nose did he answer. "Ah, I see. Well, I wouldn't suppose you would have a certain medicine in mind, but can you tell me your brother's symptoms?"

Al nodded, and ran a list through his mind. "He is having really bad stomach pains, and ear pains, too. He doesn't want to eat and has a fever, and he constantly complains of his throat being sore. His nose is runny and his eyes are red. He coughs a lot and I think his chest is hurting him, also, but he won't say anything until it is really hurting bad." Al lowered his gaze to the floor. "I-... I feel so helpless, not knowing how to help him feel better, so I-I thought that coming here and getting some medicine to help him would make him okay."

The doctor puffed on his smoke once more before putting a gentle hand on Al's shoulder. "Call me Doctor John Staybin. I might know how to help your brother, but I need to see him to correctly asses his diagnosis."

Al's eyes lit up. "T-Thank you, D-Dr. Staybin! M-My name is Alphonse, Alphonse Elric." Al stammered through chattering teeth as he bowed to the doctor.

John smiled and laughed at Al, then stood up and ran a hand through his musky dark brown hair. He was very tall and around his thirties.

Al waited for John to collect his things before heading back into the rain. Luckily, the downpour had lightened a bit, and the wind had died down. The thunder still rolled in the distance, but the walk back was much easier.

Al leaded his way down the hall of Central's Military base and into an old staff room that now served as Ed's resting spot.

Al pushed his way through the door, greeting Ed, who was lying on his back with his face pale and Winry standing over him. Winry's face was sick with worry as John's head peeked through the cracked door.

Al's happy expression faded to grim worry as he made his way to Winry.

"Al, I-... Who is this?" She asked, turning to John.

"This is Dr. Staybin. I got him from the drug store down the road. He said he would treat Brother." Al explained, and John nodded.

"May I talk to you in private for a moment, Doctor?" Winry asked.

Al nodded, and stepped out of the room. He knew what she meant by it.

The doctor didn't even have to examine Ed before knowing what had happened. "He's in a coma, right?"

Winry nodded shakily. "I don't think he has much longer."

John sighed and stepped closer to Winry. "Is Alphonse connected to him on a deep level?"

"Deeper than you could imagine." Winry tried to force back tears.

"You're right, he hasn't got much longer." Staybin frowned, leaning over Ed. "Two days in this state at best. It would be a miracle if he recovered from this."

Al couldn't hold back the tears from streaming down his face as he listened in on the conversation. _If somebody up there really is controlling our fate, _Al sobbed to the sky, _than please don't let Ed die. Take me. Take me back to the Gate. It is equivalent exchange. _

And, as another bolt of lightning touched the ground, it seemed to draw something back to the sky with it as Winry and John's faces clouded with greif when John felt Ed's wrist.

It was as still as the air outside, and not a single flash of lightning or rumble of thunder could be detected as the seconds wore on like years.

**Is this the end for Edward? I know it was a rush, kind of, but please review and tell me if I should continue this story or not. Thanks! And I don't own anything. Thanks! See you next chapter!  
**


	2. Where His Heart Lies

**Sweetness! Okay, thanks to my TWO REVIEWERS, girl with hair and (nickname) Spazzy! I'm writing again! Thank you, kind reviewer! Okay, so, just a reminder; POST-MOVIE!.... Now, on with the story? **

**Disclaimer: I never, ever, ever will own Fullmetal Alchemist, sad to say.... But I guess I own the central plot here, right? Lol, so, keep reading, keep reviewing! Thanks so much guys! YAAAAAY!**

Al fell down to his knees, openly letting the tears streak down. How was he supposed to cope with his brother's death? Ed had saved Al's life so many times, and now they were living the perfect life... Ed couldn't abandon it now. Just, not now...

Al shook his head, coughing as he tried to hold back sobs. Perhaps this was all the tears that needed let out from over the years; at any rate, it wasn't helping any.

"Alphonse, dear, what have you done this time?"

Those sweet words flooding through his head, it was hard to cry. Al looked up, his sobs just a faint echo in his throat. There she was. It was his- "Mom!" Al exclaimed, trying to stand up.

Trisha smiled warmly, soothing Al's heart. "I came to tell you something important." She began. "Edward will die."

Al's voice cracked, and it felt like his breath was being sucked out of his chest again. Why had his Mom come to tell him news that he already knew?

"But not from sickness. Edward needs to follow his heart and not his mind. He may think that being in this world with you is the thing he needs, but his heart lies somewhere else. It is up to you, Alphonse, to make sure Ed knows where his real place is." Trisha put a hand on Al's shoulder, and faded away.

Al was in shock more than he was sad, or scared. Ed's heart did lie here. He had Winry, after all, and Rose, and-

Noa. The one thing he didn't have.

Al forced himself to go back into the room where John and Winry were standing over Ed. Al pushed his way in between them and looked over Ed.

"Brother," he began. "You need to know something." He reached out and touched Ed, and something like static passed through his fingers and into his brother.

Ed's eyes cracked open.

"Brother?" Al exclaimed, crowding over Ed.

"Al..." Ed's voice was cracked and dry.

"Brother, Mom said you need to follow your heart." The words stung his heart heavier than anything before.

"I... I need... Noa...." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes. Mom knew that, and you need to go to her."

"Al... I love her... I can't live without.... her...." Ed rasped, his voice dry and cracked.

Al nodded, and closed his eyes. "Mom is waiting for you." He forced himself to go on. "She will put you with Noa when you get to her."

Ed looked up at Al with sad and heavy eyes.

"Brother, thank you for everything you've done for me. You gave your arm to bring me back, and you saved me from that hollow shell. I want you to remember me and everything we did for the people." Al pulled something out of his coat pocket. It was a scrap of metal with a blood rune drawn on it.

Ed grabbed the scrap and held it close to his heart as he held out one closed fist. "Thank you Alphonse."

Al touched Ed's fist with his own, and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Edward."

This would be the first and last time both had called each other by their full names since they had been together with their bodies back.

Al felt a tear trickle down his cheek as Ed's eyes slowly closed, his grip still tight around the blood seal.

"You're with Mom now, Brother." Al whispered, still holding his fist to Ed's.

**OH MY CHEERIOS! ED DIED! BUT THIS IS NOT THE END! DID YOU CRY? I WANT TO KNOW! I KNOW I DID WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS! AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	3. Till Death Do Us Part

**THANKISH YOU REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ARE SO GREAT! I SHALL NOT DELETE MY ACCOUNT! I feel good now... :3 And you're welcome, Spazzy. Are we friends? Okay, so, sorry for my laziness... I promise at least a chapter a day. Okay?  
**

**Disclaimer: I never, ever, ever will own Fullmetal Alchemist, sad to say... But I guess I own the central plot here, right? Lol, so, keep reading, keep reviewing! Thanks so much guys! YAAAAAY!**

(Al's POV)

No heartbeat. The hand went limp against mine, and the metal tumbled out of his hand. I forced words to come out of my mouth. "He's gone." I murmured dryly.

John stared at me in amazement, and Winry just started to cry. I couldn't believe the feeling raking across my skin, tearing through my veins and ripping me apart. I... Had...

Had I murdered my own brother?

"Alphonse." I turned back to see John taking a step towards me. I lowered my gaze respectfully. John had more authority than me. Whatever it was about him, he was the adult, and I was the child, and I couldn't bear to keep hold his icy gaze. "You heard us talking."

"Yes." I answered.

"Why did you tell him to go to Noa?" John asked, talking around the fact that I mentioned my mother as if she were standing beside me. And, in a way, she was. I hated the fact that Winry was still in the room. Her love and support for Ed was something she couldn't hide, and as much as I hated to admit it, I was jealous.

"Winry." I addressed. She might as well know about Noa. I went on when I saw her head flick up and her gaze meet mine. "Noa was a girl Brother met... She... She fell in love with him. And there was no doubt that he did, too. She helped him learn things in a new place, and... His heart belonged with her, and she is in a different place than here. Ed needed Noa, and now he has her."

I turned around to walk out of the room, but it felt like something was grabbing onto my wrist. I turned, and saw my mother's silhouette. "Alphonse," she cooed. "You did the right thing."

I turned and ran out of the room, running for everything I had lost. I ran for everything that was out of my grip, for everything I wish I still was. The Gate was gone.

No more alchemy.

I had to be with Ed. But I couldn't. I was dying in this world and I was dead in the other.

I would never have let Ed know, but my body was rotting in that Gate, and nothing would ever change the flesh burning away on my arms with every second that passed. I knew what I had to do.

But how?

As I ran out into the street, I sunk down on my knees in the rain, and I clapped my hands as hard as I could manage.

(Ed's POV)

Nothing but white clouded the walls around me. I glanced around, shouting for no one in particular, but for someone. I... I knew exactly who I wanted to hear from, and it struck my heart like a bullet when I realized that my fist against his was the last time I would ever see my kid brother again.

I called out again, and looked down into my right hand. I realized that the metal piece; the blood rune; was still clasped in my fingers. Maybe... Just maybe... I would be able to see Alphonse again.

Something in the white blurred, and fizzed until I saw a small window of smoke. I was drawn towards it. I slowly climbed through it, and something like a vaccume sucked me away from that white place.

I felt stale air fill my lungs, and I opened my eyes. It took a moment for my vision to clear. I looked down at my body. I was wearing a black suit, and my auto-mail's fake skin had been removed from it. I looked up to see a thin-looking wooden lid, and the walls to my little chamber were wooden, too. The tips of my feet touched the far end of my chamber, and my head barely touched the front. I gasped when I realized where I was.

I had been buried. I was in a cascet.

I knew I was in Germany, about six feet below the ground. Obviously they didn't drain the blood from my veins or take out any organs, because I was functioning properly. That little metal scrap was in my hand, too.

I clawed against the wooden surface with my auto-mail hand and my un-trimmed fingernails. In case you didn't know, waking up pretty much dead underground with pretty much no air was kind of creepy on every level.

I kicked the sides with my feet, and I heard the moan of a loose board. I kicked harder with my left auto-mail foot, and the board moaned and splintered. I managed to squirm onto my side and rammed the board with my steel hand, splintering a piece. I kicked and shoved and squirmed until a few splinters were lodged deep into my flesh and the board had pushed a bit of dirt back along with it. About an inch or so, really. It had splintered nicely, leaving a layer of wet dirt.

I clawed and I clawed and I clawed, plowing through the dirt. It felt like it would never end. I was holding my breath and frantically searching for more air, not just carbon dioxide. My lungs burned, making my arms weak. But they kept clawing, kept digging, until I finally thought it was over.

Then my finger broke through something. I heaved my arms forward, plowing through the dry, crusty layer of earth above. I sucked in a breath of crisp air as I hauled myself out of my hole, and slammed my back onto the dust beside my grave. My heart pounded and my lungs stung with the new air. I broke into a cold sweat, reaching into my pocket and grasping the blood rune for some comfort.

Suddenly, the pounding of feet sounded around me, and I heard the frantic screams of the cemitary owner crying out to me.

"Grave Robber! Grave Robber!" He screamed.

And before I knew it, I was being hauled to my feet and my hands were being pulled behind my back. I was far too weak to struggle, and the new air and movement was making me dizzy. Hopefully, when I passed out, they wouldn't mistake me for being dead again and bury me. Alive. Again.

**Whats going to happen to dear Eddo? Can Alphonse really use alchemy when the Gate was destroyed? The very thing that made alchemy possible? Or is there a speical link between the two blood seals that the Elrics carry with them? Read the next chapter to find out all this and more! **


	4. A Gun to Her Dreams

**WHOO-HOO! My school lets me on here! Yeah! Okay, sorry for such a bumming mood of a story, but, hey, it's why we read them, right? Okay, so... My friend is sitting here, looking at the screen like "What are you talking about?". Aha ha, he doesn't know what Fullmetal Alchemist is! Ha ha!**

**Disclaimer: I never, ever, ever will own Fullmetal Alchemist, sad to say... But I guess I own the central plot here, right? Lol, so, keep reading, keep reviewing! Thanks so much guys! YAAAAAY!**

The rain poured down over Central. The sky seemed to be weeping for it's loss. Although you'd come to think that one alchemist's death wouldn't effect the world, it did.

Al sat in the middle of the street, the rain pouring down over him. _Clap... Clap... Clap... Clap..._

"Alphonse, no matter how much you do that, it won't work." The husky voice echoed through the rain. Colonel Mustang stood over Al. As much as he wanted to say "Fullmetal", he knew that the boy mirroring the State Alchemist he knew was in no mood for his scarcasim. Al didn't answer, only the rain sounded as it poured down on the sidewalks like little, hollow drums. Roy sighed and inched closer to the thirteen-year-old boy. "Alphonse, come on. You're going to get sick if you sit out here."

And Roy braced himself for a cocky response, but once again he realized the boy in a red cloak wasn't the young man he had come to know.

"Please, Alphonse." Another voice broke into the picture. Riza Hawkeye stepped closer to Al, kneeling down onto the rain-sodden ground as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Al's head turned up, revealing a soaked red face. His eyes were heavy and tired, and the boy looked limp and skinny in the rain. His auburn hair clug to his cheeks as he coughed agressivly.

"Come on now," Riza coaxed. Al stood up, and leaned into Riza's arms.

"When... When did you find out... About Brother?" Al rasped, coughing.

Riza sighed, and rubbed Al's arm. "Roy went to go find Edward, and we saw Dr. Staybin walking down the hall. Roy questioned him, and then we found out. He asked us to find you and make sure you were safe."

Al nodded, and sniffled. "Okay."

"Alphonse, I know it must be hard for you, loosing your brother and all, but getting yourself sick isn't going to help. We are going to make sure an officer is with you at all times, in case you try to do something... _Harmful _to yourself." Roy explained, then glanced at Riza. "Lt. Hawkeye, will you watch over Alphonse for the time being?"

"Is that an order, Sir?" Riza questioned, turning to face her supirior.

"Could I order you to shelter a teenage boy, provide him food and shelter, and maintain your current job? I'm sorry, Lt., but I wouldn't expect that from a women."

"Are you saying that just because _I'm _a woman, Sir?" Riza questioned.

"Not in any way, Hawkeye. I was, er... Being _respectful_." Roy corrected, fidgeting with his uniform.

"Very well, then." Riza sighed, turning back to Al. "Would you like to come stay with me and Hayate for a while, Al?"

Al looked down, biting his lip. He would be just fine with Winry, but... But being with someone from the military that wouldn't question him a thousand times over about Ed would be better. And if Al had decided to stay with Winry, he would have had to look at her saddened eyes every time she thought about Ed. She would have probably asked about Noa again, too. Al sighed again and nodded. "Thank you, Lt. Hawkeye."

"Call me Riza." She said warmly. "You don't have to be so formal, but thank you."

"Okay." Al nodded, looking up at Riza. He felt an odd comfort from her, although he barely knew her to be anything other than a smart, high-ranked military officer. And Roy's crush.

Riza slid her blue jacket around Al's soaked arms. "Come now, let's get you home." She turned back to Roy, who nodded. Riza still held Al, almost as if he couldn't walk for himself.

But there was something about it that made Al feel comforted. It was her warm smell that Moms had, and the trusting and gentle grip around him that made him feel safe. Not to mention her perfect aim and good use with firearms. She always seemed to have one handy. Al looked up at her with bright eyes. "Thank you for this."

Riza stopped, and looked down to Al. "Alphonse... I am trusting you not to tell this to anybody, not even Roy or Winry or your brother," she said this as if she had faith that Al would see him again. Al's eyes grew wide, and he nodded.

"I promise, Riza." He said, dipping his head respectfully.

Riza smiled, and sucked in a deep breath and went on. "I did not agree to take you in just because it was best for you, or that I was lonely, because I have Hayate." There was pain in her eyes, but she went on breathlessly. "I took you in because I..." Her voice seemed to crack; seemed to loose the stern, yet gentle smoothness that it had developed from years in the military and ordering Roy to do his paperwork. And Riza decided to take in another breath as she tried not to show the obvious pain that she was about to reveal to Alphonse. "I need to experience Motherhood. I need to know what it is like to love and care for a child."

Al tilted his head to one side. How could this be such a painful thing to tell him? "But Riza, why don't you just have your own kids? I-In the future, of course." Al was quick to fit the last part in, because Riza may not feel or sense the loving vibe between her and Roy.

"I... I dream of the thought to watch my children grow and mirror myself, or become better than I was. I dream to teach them not to make the same faults I have made, and to become strong and wise. Alas, that is only a dream." Riza's voice had lowered considerably.

"Why is it only a dream? Roy likes you, it's obvious, so-" Al started, but was cut off by a sharp hiss from Riza.

"I wish it were that simple." She scolded sternly. "But the fact is, I cannot have children. I am infertile."

Al's eyes grew wide with surprise as his heart sank. Riza was such a beautiful and outgoing woman; all to turn out she could not have kids? What kind of exchange was that?

Riza searched Al's eyes for questioning, and her gaze flickered away when she had found something that pained her. "I found out when I had first joined the Military. I had been training in the target-practice area of the building, and I had held the gun too low. It was supposed to be at shoulder-level for when you pulled the trigger, because the kick of the butt of the gun had to be supported by a strong shoulder because it was so powerful. But I had taken my eyes away from the target to greet an officer coming to praise me on my shooting skills. I had lowered the gun to my waist, pointing away from me and the officer. But my finger slipped and pressed the trigger, sending off a bullet. The kick hit me on my waist, and..." She put one hand over the left side on her lower stomach, and glanced away. "They took me to the hospital right away to check for injuries, and that's when they found out the kick had disrupted something inside of me. Because of my stupidity, I... I cannot fulfill my dreams. That is why I want to protect people... So they can achieve their dreams." Riza explained painfully, all the while keeping her hand glued to that one spot.


	5. Protecting What Matters Most

**Okay, so this story really is a hit, isn't it? I never would have thought anything to be of it, but... Loyal Spazzy and girl with hair, how I salute the! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You know, my buddy sitting next to me is playing this game with these stick peoples and they raid the others forts and kill a lot... Gives me a good idea for a story. Heh, sorry Edo, but you might not come home for a while. BECAUSE WE FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE! Uh-oh, spoilers... Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I never, ever, ever will own Fullmetal Alchemist, sad to say... But I guess I own the central plot here, right? Lol, so, keep reading, keep reviewing! Thanks so much guys! YAAAAAY!**

Riza started to walk down the soaked streets, her gaze heavy and glued somewhere else e for Al's eyes. He had that little metal blood rune to help comfort him, how come Riza didn't have anything? Every time she went to do what she except did best, she was reminded of what hurt her most. Al sighed, and suddenly a rumbling broke though the ground.

Alphonse and Riza fell down to their knees as lamp posts swayed, and buildings began to crumble. "Earthquake!" Riza shouted. Al forgot for a moment that he was human and dove over Riza to protect her from the rubble showering down. A scrap of metal rocketed down from a building above, blasting into Al's shoulder. Al screamed, rearing up. Riza gasped. Her head snapped over to the Military HQ. Cracks in the building were appearing rapidly. Riza's eyes widened as she realized where the next crack would be; straight through the middle of all the electrical wiring.

Suddenly, a fire blazed through the walls of the building. The electrical cords must have sparked something, because the flames were licking up high into the night sky. Al reached down into his pocket for the metal scrap, only to discover it wasn't there. He gazed back at the building, and stood up. "Riza!" He called. Riza's head jerked away from the building. "I have to go in! Brother's body is in there!"

Without any chance of protest from Riza, Alphonse sprinted at the doors farthest away from the fire, and plowed his way in. Smoke filled his lungs, and he rasped a cough. His shoulder was on fire, and blood was trickling down over his arm. Al ran down the hallway, almost eye-to-eye with the flames reaching out and trying to suck him in. He spotted one soldier's body caught up in the flames, but he was already dead. Al ran down a series of winding hallways that felt like they would never end. _Winry!_ What if she hadn't gotten out? Al shook his clouded head and finally reached the room. The flames would be here in a matter of moments; there was no time. Al kicked the door in and spotted Ed's body still laying on the bed, and the metal piece by the doorway. He must have dropped it. He picked it up and slid it into his deep back pocket before scooping Ed's body up, bridal style. He limped to the doorway, the pain in his shoulder increasing from Ed's dead weight and his metal limbs. Al saw where the fire stood then. It was inches away from the door, and the only way to get out of the building was to crash though a window in that room. But they were in the second story; Al could never survive a crash like that with an injured shoulder and Ed in his arms!

Al sucked in a deep breath and ran at the window, shoulder first. The glass shattered around it and Alphonse flew through the illuminated night sky. He closed his eyes and held onto Ed tighter as he neared the ground. "Help me, Brother!" Al screamed, burying his head into Ed's chest.

Suddenly four or five pairs of hands grasped his shoulders, arms, and legs, stumbling as they tried to support both Elric's weight. Al met the gaze of Riza, Roy, John, and Winry as they lowered him to his feet. All five of them made a mad dash for somewhere safe; a building that wouldn't collapse on them as they sheltered inside of it.

Al set Ed's body down beside him, wincing at his shoulder. By then, the metal scrap had been lodged deeper inside of his wound, and the wound itself was caked with shattered pieces of glass and ash. He cautiously cupped one hand over it, then pulled it back. He saw his hand was covered and dripping with blood. Just the sight made him dizzy.

"Alphonse." Riza commanded, looking the teen in the eyes. "I was told to make sure you were safe." Then her gaze dropped. "But you were the one who protected me."

"You take after Fullmetal quite a bit, Alphonse." Roy praised. "Or should I say, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Al blinked. "What?"

"If what Riza is saying is right, you saved my best soldier's life, and for that I could never repay you, except to offer you the position of a State Alchemist." Roy put one hand around Riza's shoulder.

"But Alchemy isn't aloud here, Sir." Riza pointed out.

"Lest you forget, I _am_ Fuhrer. A State Alchemist "Works for the People". Erm, huh, what a coincidence; Alphonse has done that all his life and never gotten a paycheck. Let's see, and, Oh! Alphonse is a talented, skilled, and smart alchemist. He survived Human Transmutation. As a State Alchemist, you won't have to go on missions, and you still get full payment. Sound good, Fullmetal?"

Al blinked again, in surprise. Al was given the same name as his brother? He stared at the ground, then back at Ed's body. He didn't know what to do... The Fullmetal Alchemist was strong-willed, smart, and powerful. Al couldn't gaze at a power in effect and know what was happening; he hadn't seen the Gate and he never would. Ed wouldn't have been so scared, and he wouldn't have begged for protection from a lifeless body...

Just then, something flashed through Al's eyes. It was a clouded scene, and he saw a suit of armor laying on the ground before him. He saw a pair of well-tanned and bloody hands clap, and place themselves on the headless armor. _"Please!" _Screamed a voice. _"Give him back! He's the only family I have left, dammit!"_ A seal inside the armor flashed, and the vision was gone.

A sharp pang ran through Al's neck, and he suddenly realized he had just seen his soul being transmuted into the armor... _Through Ed's eyes._

Al blinked and looked down at Ed's body, sitting motionless beside him. Winry leaned forward. "Al?" She asked. Roy grunted slightly, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Something is wrong with the boy." John piped up. He scooted over towards Al, who held one hand over his wound. John placed a hand on Al's forehead, and frowned. "He's burning with fever, and he can't lose much more blood. I'm not sure the amount of ash and smoke he inhaled, but nothing good can come from it." Dr. Staybin then lowered his gaze to Al. "Come on, we need to get you out of here." He placed one hand around Al's side and hauled the boy into the air without protest from him. "Please grab Alphonse's Brother! I want them together in the same room!" John ordered, looking back as he began to trot while holding Alphonse bridal style.

Roy nodded and grabbed Ed, scooping said alchemist the same way. He ran, side-by-side with John as Riza and Winry followed, each exchanging worried glances as they passed building after building, everyone of them with some sort of damage done. They rounded a corner and darted into the pharmacy that John owned, and they watched in horror as John pumped Al's chest with his palms and blew breath after breath into Al's lungs only to find the boy unresponsive.

**GASP! Is Al dead? Is Central doomed? Can the damage done to the city's well-being going to continue? Find out in the next chapter, of which I promise will be starring mainly Ed!**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**YESH! It's 4:51 AM right now, and guess who couldn't sleep? Well, I decided to drag away my drowsiness and write. LOL. I'm tired, so... Don't hate me for spelling mistakes, grammar, or just crappy writing. LOL.  
**

**Disclaimer: I never, ever, ever will own Fullmetal Alchemist, sad to say... But I guess I own the central plot here, right? Lol, so, keep reading, keep reviewing! Thanks so much guys! YAAAAAY!**

"Breathe, Dammit!" Roy blasted out. Winry and Riza's heads turned to him. "You better breathe, Fullmetal!" His sharp gaze flickered from Al to Ed, and for a moment, he really thought the teen that John was trying to revive was Edward.

"Please..." Winry begged, tears running down her cheeks. "Al, you can't do this to me! You... You just can't leave! You promised that you would never do this, _please_!"

John pumped Al's chest one last time before sitting back, a worried frown on his face and his eyes closed. "I'm... I'm sorry, he's..."

Before anyone else could say anything, Riza reached behind her and pulled the gun out of it's holster. "I promised I would save lives. I promised I would protect those who I care for." She slid her finger onto the trigger and pointed the nose of the gun at Al. "And if harming you is the only way to protect you, than so be it."

"Lt, No!" Roy screamed, but Riza pulled the trigger, and a bullet shot into Al's thigh.

A petrified gasp sounded the room, and Al's sides heaved upward. Riza through herself to the floor, beside Al, and she forced another breath in Alphonse's lungs. Al's eyes fluttered open, to see everybody crowded around him. His lungs burned, along with his stinging thigh. Al's hand reached up, and, for an instant, he looked like a child wanted his mother to hold his hand, or even pick him up.

Riza gripped Al's hand, and adjusted him on the floor into a more comfortable position. "Al, hold on, okay? We're going to bandage your scrape up, then you'll be okay." Her eyes were clouded with pain and grief at the thought she would never be a Mother, and Al winced as he remembered what Riza had told him about her accident. He nodded, leaning on Riza as a cold sweat broke over his forehead.

John began working rapidly, cleaning Al's wounds and bandaging the minor ones. He slowly stitched up the bigger wounds, working so gentle that Al knew not of his presence. Once John pulled away, wiping his brow, he let out a held sigh. He sat back in his mess of bandage wrappers and smiled at his work.

Al suddenly broke away from Riza and pushed his face in his hands, stifling a hoarse sob. "What..." He rasped. "What has this to do with equivalency? They took away Ed's life and almost took mine along with it! How is that a fair trade? They destroyed Central, and, and- They took away Riza's chance of raising a family, and they took Winry's parents, and they took Mom and Dad, and-" All the words just poured out of his mouth; everything he had kept bottled up until then and when he was in the armor. "-They tricked and killed and stole from us and declared war and massacred and for what! They gave us alchemy only to take it away when we need it most! They did all these things to us and what have they given us back?" The outburst was followed by a few choked sobs, and shocked stares from everyone that had come to care for him.

Nobody seemed to know the words to say then, for they were still trying to understand what and why this boy had challenged such a big concept. Perhaps that one little law was his only dependability, because he never had anything else to learn from or lean on. Maybe all his doubts just happened to cloud up at this moment when he wished he had somebody to argue sense back into his head, and if it were for the sake of the world everyone knew there was only one other that could drill that concept into his head.

"What are you trying to say, Fullmetal?" It was that dark, husky voice that shattered the layer of silence hanging over everybody. "Are you trying to tell us all that you quit? That you're done with this life only because it hasn't given you what you think you deserve?" Roy's voice only became louder and sharper as he went on. "I thought you of all people knew not to be so selfish, Alphonse!" Then it turned into that of a father scolding his child.

Riza blinked, and reached out to touch Al's shoulder, which he didn't fight. She pulled him in closer, hoping he would understand. Obviously he did, either that or he just didn't care, because he allowed himself to be cradled like this. "Roy only called you the Fullmetal Alchemist because he knew that addressing you like such would be easier for him, not just out of honor for Edward. Roy wanted to talk to you like he did Ed, and calling you Alphonse made it harder for him." Riza whispered only light enough for Al to hear.

And suddenly Alphonse understood the tone in Roy's voice. It meant so much more then than when he had thought of it as just mindless frustration or scolding.

"I... I had that mentality when I was your age, Fullmetal." Roy sighed, hauling himself into a cross-legged sitting position on the floor beside Riza. "I expected something in return when I did something. And I expected it to always be something I _wanted._ But I soon learned that..." He paused, gulping, and looked at Riza. Obviously Roy was going to make a confession, and Al had a hunch that he was not the only person that knew of Riza's misfortune with a firearm.

Roy seemed to be dragging himself along, but it wasn't offensive in any way, for they all knew how hard it must have been for him.

"I fell in love with a beautiful woman; a woman that has never served or scolded me better in my life. She has always supported my wishes and known me better than anyone else. And this woman is also my best friend." He glanced proudly at Riza, everybody tracing his gaze and his smile to LT. Hawkeye. "What I didn't understand was that your life is like a box. A _full_ box. When you take something out, you receive something of that same size to fill the box once more, whether you like it or not. But when I fell in love with Riza," he stated her name with more pride in his voice than ever before, "I had to lose my dream of raising children with my blood in them. And it pained me like nothing ever to realize that, but after a while, I realized that simply loving and having her so close to me was worth it. And Riza," He took her hand in his, "You would make me a very happy man if I could take your hand in marriage." With those words having been said, he pulled a small, white, leather box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a shining, 24 carrot, diamond-studded brass ring.

Riza's eyes lit up and for a moment she pulled away from Al just long enough to embrace Roy and accept his offer.

**Okay, I know I promised a little Ed action in here, but I couldn't resist this scene when it popped in my head. The next chapter-and-a-half in this story will be so filled with Ed that you won't even want to hear his name anymore, LOL. XP THANKS FOR READING- SPAZZY AND HAIR-GIRL THAT I'VE YET TO GIVE A NICKNAME TO!**


End file.
